Totally Predictable
by dRaGoNgUrL1
Summary: ... probably very obvious- focuses on couples and powers and stuff...
1. Sad but True

**Chapter 1: **(I don't own X-men or Mary Poppins.) 

A cloud of dark bluish gray smoke appears in the main laundry room of the Xavier Mansion.  There is a slight odor of sulfur in the air. A blue, 3 fingered teen cautiously looks around to see if anyone is there, then curls up in a corner next to the washing machine. He stares at his reflection in the metal, 2 bright yellow eyes staring back at him against a dark blue furry face, silently weeping and wishing he were someone else… 

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt looks up, startled. "Whaaa?!" he quickly moves to turn on his image inducer but stops when he realizes who's there. "O, hi Kitty… You shouldn't sneak up on me like that… yea, I'm ok…" 

"I heard about what happened with Amanda today… I'm... sorry it didn't work out… "

"Aw man, I just can't believe she broke up with me!" he says with a thick accent. "You know, she's the only one who knew me for who I really am the whole time... and wasn't afraid… she actually liked me for me, ya know…or so I thought…"

"Yea, I know how that is…but sometimes, well, people just aren't meant for each other…"

Kurt pauses realizing that she is referring to her failed relationship with Lance. "Her parents don't want me or any other _mutant…anywhere near her…she's moving… Plus, you know that new kid, Brent??? He's what happened… He's not only the best looking freshman in _college_, but he's also the new quarterback for his team…"_

"Honestly Kurt, I know Brent, and I just don't see how _Amanda Sefton could like a guy like __that…"_

"Thanks Kitty, but we both know what he's really like… _practically perfect in every way… ugh, remind me to throw Mary Poppins out of my collection…I could never compete with a guy like him… I'm a blue and fuzzy, remember? " he again stares at his reflection… Kurt turns away, ashamed, and he presses the button on his image inducer revealing a pale, dark-haired guy. _

[Giggles] "Yea, but she liked that about you. And…" She reaches down and presses the button again, returning Kurt to his natural appearance. "That's what _I_ like about you…" Kitty gently kisses him on the cheek and ambles out of the room leaving Kurt gaping at the space where she had stood. 

(yea, this one's a kitty/kurt story, but that's pretty much cause I can't stand Amanda and EVERYBODY knows kurt and kitty make a cuter couple! Or at least everyone I know…although I do like kitty/lance…o well, it'll never last anyway…  I'm kinda toying with Kurt's vulnerability here…)


	2. I won't say

**Chapter 2:** (No, sorry, I'm not the owner of x-men.  That would be Marvel. They're over there… Yes, see, there by Captain America and Batman… No, I don't own them either…)

Anyway, on with the story…

Kurt teleports to the room he shares with Scott. _He should be at basketball  practice…perfect, he's not here… it's not exactly easy to think while he's here…then again I'm lucky he's not Jean or the professor!...  he thought. He sits on the end of his bed thinking to himself. _Is it possible that Kitty feels the same way I do?! __

Scott appears in the doorway. "So the comedian does spend hours thinking up new practical jokes… I should inform Jean that I won the bet!" Kurt gives him a gloomy stare and turns away. "Sorry, Kurt, I was just trying to cheer you up, it's not often we see you so upset… I heard about Amanda…"

Kurt gives a melancholy sigh and slowly nods… "I… don't want to talk about that right now… have you seen Kitty?"

Scott nods. "She's in her and Rogue's room talking to Rogue and Jean but I wouldn't go out there right now if I were you…" He smiles knowingly. "Said something bout 'girl talk'…but…" Scott's innocent smile becomes a mischievous grin as he pulls out his cell phone...  

[outside]

"You've got a crush on _my brother?! Kurt Wagner, fuzzy blue kid???_" 

"Yea, seems kinda crazy, doesn't it? There's… just something about him… he's so funny and cute…"

"I kind of see what you mean…he is really funny… " Jean's cell phone rings. "Hello? … O hey… yea, I do [looks at her watch]… ok, I'll tell her…bye. [hangs up] Oh my god! Hey, Kitty, we can finish talking later, k? I've got to leave now or I'll miss the bus to my soccer game!" Jean runs off, turns quickly and shouts, "Oh, and Rogue, Scott wants you to meet him in the library, he didn't say why!"

Rogue blushes furiously and gets up to leave. "I wonder why _Scott wants to see __me? I better go… See ya lata!"_

Kitty is left alone in her room. She goes to the window, opens it, and looks outside to see Amara, Ray, Roberto, and Jamie playing Mutant Ball. Storm is sitting on the patio with Professor X. She doesn't see the one person she really wants to see…  [sighs] _I wonder what he's doing right now… _

Kurt meets Tabitha in the front hall. They and some of the others are going to NYC to check out Club MiXit, a secret nightclub just for mutant teens and their human friends (if they had anyL).  

"Hey, Blue, ready to party?! woo hoo! " 

"Yea, let's go…"

 "What's wrong, Blue?"

"Aww, nothing…I just…well, have you ever, you know, thought u were in love with someone?"

"Well, there was this one time…"

"What did you do about it? Did he love you back? What did he think?"

Tabitha blushes and looks away. "I…never told him…Hey, is this about that girl wat's her name? Little Miss "I'm-too-Perfect-To-Hang-Out-With-Mutants" Amanda? Man, Kitty's gonna be bummed!"

"Huh?!"

"Duh, Kurt, she totally likes you!"

"No way, that's who I was talking about!"

"Tell her! Forget the club; we'll crash it next weekend. Go now!"

"See ya lata Boom-Boom! And thanks!"

"No problem Wild-Blue-Yonder-Boy!"

In the library, Scott is talking to Rogue, fully explaining everything about his plan to "help" Kurt. Rogue is deeply disappointed but doesn't show it. Scott unknowingly cheers up when he asks her to be his date for the trip to the club. Rogue again is saddened when she learns that she must help with Scott's plan. _O well, at least it's a date… _she thinks. She looks at the clock on the wall. It's been two hours since she and Jean spoke with Kitty. _Jean should be back soon…I wonder what she's gonna think… then again, I don't care! It's not like Scott's her official "boyfriend"… then again, she probably knows the "plan" already anyway…_

(hey, me again. How do you like it so far? Totally predictable??? Good. Just the way I like it. r/r if you want, I'm just doing this for fun…)


	3. At Last

**Chapter 3:** (I still don't own X-men or Disney. No, not now either. Not now, or now, or now either…)

Kitty is lying on her bed watching one of her favorite movies, _Hercules_. Meg is on screen singing "I won't say". Kitty is thinking silently as she listens to the lyrics. _Do I really love him???_ All of a sudden she hears a BAMF outside the door and smells a slight hint of sulfur; a light knock on her door and she runs to answer it. "Hey Kurt!" she exclaims happily as she phases her head through the door. 

"AHHH!!! Aw man, Kitty, you really have to stop scaring me like that… anyway, are you busy? I… kinda wanna talk if you don't mind…"

"No, come on in!" 

(A/n: yes, he's been invited into her bedroom.  No, I don't think that will happen, u pervert! We'll just have to see…)

Kitty pulls Kurt through the locked door. Kitty motions for him to sit down on her bed. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…  I was kinda thinking and…"

"Hey, u guys, come outside, Bobby and Storm made a snowstorm and a skating rink and Jamie's playing ice-hockey against himself!!!" Amara's head appears at the window. 

"Umm, hey Amara, sounds like fun, we'll be out in a little while…" says Kitty nervously. 

"Ok, but hurry, we're leaving for Club MiXit soon after!" Amara runs back and rejoins the others outside. 

"Are you going to the club, Kurt?" Kitty asks in anticipation. 

"I don't know, it's not like I have anyone to go with…" Kurt has a feeling he knows where this is going…

"Yea, me neither…"

"Uhhh, would you wanna … I mean, since you don't have a date and I don't… I mean, if you want to, you don't have to, I'll perfectly understand if you…" Kurt never gets to finish his sentence because in the next moment, Kitty fully kisses him on the lips…. 

(A/n: well, that was unexpected….Obvious but I wasn't planning that… o well, on with the stupid story!) She slowly pulls away from him, smiles, and says nothing. He's the first to break the ice. "Ok, well, that's a good enough answer for me!" Kurt laughs, proving that his comedic personality was fully healed and ready for fun. "Great!" Kitty giggles and kisses him once more…it lasts for a little while… (Or is it a long while?…) neither of them notices the time flying by…They hear Jamie and Bobby outside calling them. "Come on, it's time to go!" Kitty and Kurt break apart and smile at each other one last time before they leave the room holding the other's hand and walk to the waiting car. 

(k, this was my 1st posted fanfic, so say w/e u want!!!) 


	4. Expect the Unexpected Part 1

**Expect the Unexpected…**

**Chapter 4:** (I still don't own X-men or nething else i use in this, it's just a fanfic… u no, one of those fictional stories that fans of a subject might write… o ok, good, u got it… just checking…) 

WARNING: I am also a Yu-Gi-Oh fan so watch out, my yami is a really big mischief maker 'specially when I write… o and another thing, this could get a bit… ummm… well, idk yet so how bout I finish this chapter and then we'll see… it won't get too graphic, that's a promise I can keep. k, I'll stop wasting ur time, I no u probably have more important things to read… I'll try not to make this too stupid. o, and always remember: "WWLD?" ('What would Logan do?") ;-D o, and 1 more thing, I'm thinking about upping the rating after this chapter (or maybe even including this chapter) cuz I've been getting some ideas that I'd like to toy w/ for a little while… ;-D it's amazing what a few drinks and a lotta sugar can do to ur mind…

*************************************************************************************************************************

After 10 minutes of convincing Tabitha to go with them, the X-men finally leave for NYC. They finally arrive in the city. The X-Men walk down a small alleyway hidden by the darkness and Professor X quickly locates a keypad and mentally taps in a code. The entire back wall slides away to uncover a long, winding tunnel. Logan's sensitive ears can hear the almost silent strains of music coming from the club and his heightened sense of smell detects scores of mutant teens up ahead… and something else, something dangerous, but he can't quite put his finger on it… "Everyone stay together." They walk down the tunnel and into a large room. At the far wall there is another locked door. Xavier again taps in a code and the door swings out revealing Club MiXit. The room is ablaze with brilliantly colored rotating lights and the DJ is playing the latest hits. Everyone in the room is either on the dance floor, talking in the mini-lounge, or at the bar having a virgin mixed drink

"All right! Time to party! Woo-Hoo!!!" Kitty exclaims. "Come on Kurt, let's dance!"

"Don't worry Half-Pint; you'll get your party… just don't plan on gettin' a goody-bag…" Logan mutters as he watches Kitty and Kurt run off and start dancing to the music. He cautiously glances around. He knows that something is seriously wrong here. Professor X senses Logan's worry and reassures him. "There's nothing wrong here, if something were to happen, I'd know it." Logan calms down slightly but still keeps his guard. The professor smiles evilly to himself. _Yes, and i do know something is about to happen!_

The music changes to a slow dance. Kitty and Kurt moves over to a corner of the room where they could be more alone. Everyone is having a great time. That is, everyone except Tabitha. She sits in a corner watching the dancers, but especially Kurt and Kitty. _Why didn't I tell him when I had the chance?!_ she thinks bitterly. "Hey, Boom-Boom, get over here and party!!!" Jubilee shouts from across the room. Tabitha can't resist the urge to party.  Her mood lightens and she dances her way to the other side. She forgets about her dilemma and she, Amara, Jubilee, and Sam start a dance contest.  Kitty, Jean, and Rogue join in. Everyone is showing off their best moves. The song ends and Amara, Tabitha, and Jubilee tie for first place. 

Kitty finds her way back to the dark corner where she and Kurt were dancing. Upon arrival, she sees Kurt talking to another girl. She seems like a normal girl, but Kitty notices her oddly shaped brown eyes. Kitty is shocked to see Kurt with someone else but she saunters over with an expression of mock cheerfulness. "Hey, Kurt, who's this?" What she means to say is_ "Another girl?!"_. 

"O, yea Kitty, this is Rori. Rori, this is my girlfriend Kitty." Kitty is a bit surprised that Kurt called her his girlfriend but thrilled all the same. She smiles at Rori. "Hi, nice to meet you" but is thinking all the while _Thank God she's not competition!_  

Rori is determined to make some new friends. "You're a great dancer, Kitty. You must be tired… I was just about to head over to the bar. Do you want something to drink?" 

"Oh! I heard there's this new drink that's really sweet and sour at the same time! I think it's called Sunset at the Shoreline."

"Cool, I'll get one for everyone."

"No, that's ok, we'll just come with you." Kurt declares.

"No! I mean, no, really, it's ok. my treat." 

"Uhhh, ok… thanks…" Kitty has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shakes it off, thinking it's only from that intense contest. She and Kurt watch Rori walk off towards the bar. "So, how'd u meet her anyway?"  

"I don't know, I was watching you dance and I came back over here after the contest to wait for you and she was just standing here." Kurt changes the subject and both quickly become engaged in a deep conversation. 

Rori gets the drinks at the bar. While the bartender isn't looking, she drops a few little white pills into two of the drinks. The last one she downs completely. Rori walks back over to the corner with the 2 drinks in hand. "Hey, here's your drinks, I left mine at the bar" she says as she hands the drinks over to Kitty and Kurt and walks off." Kitty and Kurt merely nod and continue their discussion taking occasional sips. Rori looks back smirking. She goes into the bathroom and locks the door. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. The once brown eyes become catlike and yellow and the pale face turns a deep blue. Mystique has returned.

(A/n: This is a very long chapter so I'm just going to make a part 1 and a part 2. I'll post part 2 as soon as I finish. Review!!! P.S. - this has nothing to do w/ the events of the TV show, considering I started this before the new season started.)


	5. special thanks before Part 2

Quick in-between!

I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who helped w/ this and/or reviewed or w/e., including:

Mira Nova 23 for a lot of stuff…

ShadowChik for reviewing…

My friends for being the crazy psychopaths they are…

Everyone I talk to for not going crazy (well, crazier than they are) while I was working on this and spouting off random X-men quotes and stiff like that…

The people at x-men.animationinsider.net for having that site (even though it's down right now) cuz it helped w/ the characters and all…

My parents for buying so much sugar and for giving me the money to buy lots and lots of caffeine…

And finally my yami for not messing anything up yet.

c ya, Dragongurl1. 


End file.
